


Bat Hybrid Phil learns some things about himself

by CagedPuddle



Series: Bat Dad AU? [1]
Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bat Hybrid!Philza, Boar Hybrid!Wilbur, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dadza, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hybrid AU, Other, Phil holding his two oldest sons: Whoops all pigs!, Phil's bird instinct voice refers to Techno as "Chick", Phil's got instincts so strong that his brain manifested a voice in his head just for his instincts., Piglin Hybrid!Technoblade, Techno is baby (at least in this fic he is), Updates will happen whenever I feel like it, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedPuddle/pseuds/CagedPuddle
Summary: Phil's a bat hybrid who just so happens to have a few bird genes... right?Well... not all hybrid traits manifest as visible features.---Hybrid AU where hybrid traits aren't always visible to the eye.Title is subject to change.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Bat Dad AU? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014147
Comments: 63
Kudos: 684





	1. Prologue

Running a hand through his hair, Phil plucked out one of the feathers that could be found littered between the blond strands. One of the advantages of being a hybrid he supposed. Even though he didn’t consider himself a bird hybrid. No, the wings on his back and pointed tips of his ears clearly stated to the world that he was a bat hybrid.

He dipped the tip of his feather in a jar of ink.

So why did he have feathers in his hair? Well, being a hybrid isn’t always as simple as “I have some genetics that come from a certain animal”. Sometimes it’s more like “I have some genetics that come from a certain animal and some random genes from others too”. In Phil’s case, he was primarily a bat hybrid who just so happened to also have a few bird genes.

He brought the tip of his newly made quill to paper and began to write.

At least he was lucky enough to have two animal genes that work together. He’d read stories about fish hybrids who grew wings, a byproduct of some other animal gene, and later died because their wings slowed them down in water. And stories about fox hybrids that had a few wolf genes going insane due to their instincts conflicting. So yes, Phil supposed he was lucky that his two animals worked together.

He paused his writing to gather his thoughts.

Although, it did make him wonder just how his bird genes could influence him. So far, all he’s noted is that feathers grow in his hair and that he makes a strange squawking noise when surprised.

He closed the notebook he was writing in, gently setting the feather down on a nearby towel.

Maybe he had some underlying instincts that were begging to be released?

Well… He learned the answer to that question much easier than he thought he would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil obtains a child and a new voice in his head.

It all started when Phil decided he needed to make a quick trip to the Nether. He needed some glowstone for a potion he wanted to make. It was supposed to just be a quick in and out. Grab some glowstone and leave. And he’d started out doing just that. 

Immediately after exiting the portal, he’d scanned his surroundings for glowstone and any potential dangers. He quickly found some nearby and had already started heading towards it when he heard loud, terrified squealing from nearby. His long ears twitching from the sound, Phil turned in the direction of the noise and was greeted by the sight of a small boy being surrounded by a group of young piglin. The boy himself wasn’t entirely human, if the light pink hair, tail, hooves in place of feet, and floppy, pink ears were anything to judge off. Obviously a piglin hybrid of some sort, and a very young one, too. The other piglin surrounding him were giant in comparison.

Now, normally Phil would prefer to avoid interacting with piglin at all costs, the species was known for being quite violent towards humanoids and Phil valued his life, but something about seeing this young hybrid brought out something new that Phil didn’t even know he had. 

_Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect-_

Those words became a loud chant in his head and Phil’s webbed wings started to spread out behind him, an action that Phil was not currently doing on his own volition. In a flash, Phil flew over to the hybrid child, standing above him, wings extended as far as possible. He glared at the larger piglin children, testing them, daring them to retaliate. They held his gaze for a moment before one of them, the largest one, let out an irritated grunt and turned away, leaving. The others soon followed after, leaving Phil alone with the child he’d just defended.

Looking down, Phil took a moment to more closely observe the child. The poor boy was cowering away from Phil, eyes wide and full of fear. His arms and legs were covered with small cuts and scrapes. He was shaking slightly and a small whimper-like noise could be heard. The child’s eyes were darting back and forth from Phil’s face to his wings. 

Taking note that the child was scared of his wings, Phil slowly lowered them. He crouched down to the child’s level, reaching a hand out, palm up, and waited, holding very still. The boy, fear still visible in his eyes, tilted his head, looking at Phil’s hand. Walking closer, with a slight limp that Phil hadn’t noticed before, the boy brought up a small, shaky hand, gently resting it on top of Phil’s own. 

Immensely pleased that he’d managed to gain the child’s trust, Phil began to gently coo, a noise he’d never made before. He cautiously reached his other hand out, as to not scare the child, and, after seeing no negative reaction, picked the child up in his arms. Almost instantly, the child’s behavior began to change as he became more attentive, grabbing onto Phil’s cloak to support himself and looking around at his surroundings. 

This only made Phil’s cooing become louder, an action he quickly learned he had very little control over.

The child seemed to enjoy it, though, as he turned his attention back to Phil and made a small squeaking noise at the man. Almost like he was trying to imitate the noise. The boy then leaned up and nuzzled his cheek against Phil’s own.

**_Oh._**

Phil had seen piglin do that before. It was one of the only positive displays of affection that he’d ever seen the species do. The few times Phil had seen it, the action was always initiated by a child and the recipient was (presumably) the parent.

**_Oh no._ **

**_Was… was he supposed to return the nuzzle?_ **

_Yes. Comfort. Comfort. Chick wants comfort._

Phil hesitantly nuzzled the child, not entirely sure he should be listening to the mysterious, new voice in his head. The boy, however, appeared to be overjoyed at the action as he let out a happy squeal, completely oblivious to Phil’s internal struggle. Phil heard a noise nearby and looked around for the source and- oh, he was just cooing again.

_Chick happy. Good._

**_Who are you? What are you?_** Phil questioned the voice, **_Why are you in my head?_**

_Nest. Go to nest. Not safe. Not safe._

**_What does that even mean? Why aren’t you answering me?_ **

_NOT SAFE. Nestnestnestnestnestnest-_

Trying his best to tune out the voice, Phil turned his attention back to the boy he was holding. The wounds that covered his body (and that previously noted limp) definitely needed some kind of treatment. If left alone, they’d get infected and a child that size wouldn’t survive that, no way…

With a sigh, Phil stood up, adjusting his hold on the child, and made his way back to his portal.

He’d have to come back for glowstone some other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A new voice appears in Phil's head**
> 
> **Phil:** Ah, so this is why so many hybrids go insane.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil arrives home, tends to the boy's cuts, and learns about a new... habit? Instinct? He's not really sure.

Exiting a Nether portal was already a weird sensation.

Exiting a Nether portal while carrying a child was something you’d have to personally experience to properly understand. The closest word that Phil could use to describe it, would be disorienting. The process of going through the portal already made you feel like you’re falling apart only to be quickly put back together. Carrying another living thing while doing so, is like that but with an extra slice of terror and pain added on top. 

The boy seemed to agree, as he whimpered and whined when Phil stepped out of the portal, writhing in the man’s hold. Phil held onto the child a little tighter, running a hand through his pink hair, to remind the boy that he was safe.

_Good. Comfort good. Chick needs comfort._

**_Please be quiet. Please._** Phil begged the voice, his pleads heard by no one. **_I can’t focus like this._**

But alas, speaking to the voice only seemed to make it talk more.

_Nest. Need Nest._

**_I still have no idea what that means!_**

Leaving the voice to its rambling, Phil turned his attention back to the task at hand, dealing with the kid’s injuries. Ever grateful that he kept his Nether portal in his home, Phil sat the child down on the couch and went into his kitchen grabbing (and wetting) a washcloth. On the way out, he grabbed a potion of healing, just in case some of the cuts were deeper than he thought.

Approaching where he left the boy, Phil was pleased to see that the child hadn’t moved. The kid was looking around the room, a mixture of anxiousness and curiosity on his face. His attention snapped towards Phil when he saw the man enter the same room as himself, the anxiety gone and instead replaced with joy. 

The boy squeaked at him again, trying to imitate Phil’s cooing from before. To which Phil heard himself cooing back, almost like it was an instinct, something that he had no control over. The child happily clapped, before wincing when his hands came into contact with each other, the cuts irritated by the touch.

Gently grabbing the boy’s hands, Phil took the washcloth and carefully rubbed it over the cuts. The child looked at him curiously, watching as Phil moved from cleaning his hands to cleaning his arms to cleaning his legs. The cuts and scrapes were left irritated by all the movement, but no blood appeared. Phil handed the potion to the boy, deciding to use it even though the cuts were mostly minor. The kid drank the potion with little hesitation, having a surprising amount of trust in a man he just met.

Taking the bottle and washcloth, Phil went back into the kitchen to put things back where they belonged, leaving the child alone briefly. When he returned, the boy had curled himself up in the corner of the couch and was shivering.

With worry etched on his face, Phil placed a hand on the boy’s forehead checking his temperature. The child’s skin was freezing cold, temperature dropping rapidly.

_Cold, bad. Make warm. Make warm._

**_Yeah, can’t argue against that._ **

Picking up the boy and holding him close, Phil brought the child to his bedroom. He left the boy on the bed as he scrounged around the room gathering all the soft and warm things he could get his hands on. Crawling onto the bed, Phil surrounded himself and the boy with the blankets, shuffling them around until the placements felt just right. Taking the fluffiest blanket, which he had saved specifically to cover the boy with, Phil laid down next to the child, pulling the kid into a cuddle. Phil had just managed to get comfortable enough to close his eyes when he snapped them back open, looking at the walls of blankets he’d surrounded himself with.

**_W-What? Why did I do that? That’s such a waste of blankets._**

_Nest!_ The voice in his head proclaimed happily, _Nest safe! Nest warm!_

 ** _Wait… This is what you meant?_** He looked around at the mess of blankets he’d made, **_This is the ‘nest’ you were yelling at me about?_**

_Nest warm! Nest warm! Look! Look! Chick happy!_

Looking down, Phil saw the boy was fast asleep, gently clutching at Phil’s shirt. He looked peaceful and nothing like how he looked on the couch just a few moments ago. Phil took a moment to really take a look at the child. The cuts still looked a little irritated, but the healing potion had certainly helped reduce any potential swelling. The boy’s little hooved feet looked like they needed to be cleaned; they were covered in a red powder, ground up netherrack perhaps? That had to hurt, right?

The voice in his head made a whining noise.

**_Guess you agree._ **

He moved his gaze from the boy’s hooves to his ears. They were almost the same shape as Phil’s own except they had smoother edges and instead of perking up, they flopped down, folding over themselves. A little gold tag was hanging from the tip of one, pierced into the skin.

**_Weird, I’ve never heard about piglin tagging their children… Is it because he’s a hybrid?_ **

The voice was silent, which Phil would have enjoyed if it didn’t feel so… wrong. The voice obviously cared for the boy, why did it not react to the tag?

Carefully, as to not wake the child, Phil flipped the tag over. On the other side, a name was engraved into the metal, ‘Technoblade’.

**_Technoblade. Huh, must be of piglin origin._ **

Letting go of the tag, Phil closed his eyes again. One of his wings unfolded from its place on his back and wrapped itself around the boy - Technoblade. He wasn’t going to be moving for a while, might as well get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a bat develops bird instincts? Well... you get a very confused bat that has no clue what the loud voice in its head is screaming about.
> 
> \---
> 
> I was supposed to post this at the same time as the rest of the chapters, but I left to go take a nap instead, oops.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil doesn't really enjoy having a voice in his head, but he puts up with it since it proves to be helpful. Well, at least until the voice starts acting strange. Can disembodied voices even get sad?

Phil has been living with Technoblade for about a week now. And let it be known that Phil has absolutely no idea how to take care of a child, much less a hybrid child, and while the voice in his head was loud and annoying… it was also helpful.

The voice seemed to always know what Technoblade needed, even before the boy really needed it.

Techno was cold? Make a nest.

Techno was whimpering? Nuzzle him.

Techno was making that (admittedly very adorable) squeaking noise? Coo at him, he wants attention.

The voice always knew and as much as Phil hated having something else in his head… He also really liked having Techno around and the voice made taking care of Techno feel easy. The kid added a new aspect to his life that he found himself enjoying. Ever since Techno’s cuts fully healed, the kid’s been showing more of his true colors.

The boy was also very interesting; Phil’s been taking notes about every new thing the hybrid boy does. There were so many intriguing things that Phil had managed to fill one of his notebooks halfway with nothing but his observations.

Observations such as:

  * Techno made a lot of noises. Grunts, squeals, squeaks, oinks, huffs, etc.
  * Techno appeared to be a pure hybrid. Meaning that he only had one non-human gene set.
  * Techno has an affinity for flying. He loves it when Phil flies around with him.
  * Techno was extremely shy. The poor kid had freaked out when Phil introduced him to the farm animals.
  * Techno _really_ liked sword fighting.



There were more notes of course, but the last one was the most important. Especially since, not long after the kid started feeling better, he’d started aggressively stomping his little hooves on the floor, which, while it was adorable the first few times it happened… It eventually started leaving scuffs all over his nice floor. 

Phil’s solution? ...Give the kid a sword.

And so he did. Phil gave Techno an old wooden training sword, which the kid immediately used to start attacking everything in the house until Phil made a training dummy. Although, he didn’t really mind the damage, he just loved seeing the little hybrid look so happy as he slashed with his sword, happy squeals filling the house.

Everything was good! Everything was fine. 

...

Well, okay, maybe the voice had been acting a little more _sad_ than usual, which had caused Phil to _definitely_ not panic. Speaking of...

The voice let out a sad whine, distracting Phil from watching Techno.

**_What’s wrong with you? All you ever seem to do is whine nowadays._ **

_Chick happy… Chick lonely…_

Mildly surprised that he’d gotten an answer, Phil continued to talk to the voice.

 ** _I know he’s technically alone, but, look!_** Phil made a small, subtle gesture towards where Techno was currently attacking the training dummy, **_Look at how happy he is!_**

The voice just sighed, _Need more._

Phil paused, **_Need more? What does that mean?_**

_More chicks._

Almost bursting out in laughter, but deciding against it since it made him look insane, Phil responded.

**_I-I can’t just get more! I didn’t even mean to find the first one!_ **

Their conversation was abruptly disrupted by a tugging at Phil’s hand. Techno, his sword left on the ground, squeaked at Phil, doing his best to get the man’s attention. Almost instantly, Phil cooed in response, leaning down to pick up the boy.

“What’s up, piglet? I thought you were having fun?”

Techno pointed a hand towards the door, specifically the door that led outside to the animal pens.

Phil looked from Techno to the door, thinking about what the boy wanted, before remembering he’d forgotten to check on the animals that morning. He brought his empty hand up to his head, facepalming. Of course! He’d forgotten to take Techno to see the pigs today!

“Sorry, kiddo, I promise I didn’t mean to forget.”

Techno nuzzled Phil, as if that was his way of telling the bat that he forgave him. With a soft smile on his face, Phil walked out the door. All the animal pens were kept a decent distance from the house, so that the noise wouldn’t disturb anything, which meant that the fastest way to get there - Phil’s wings started to spread; Techno immediately taking notice and holding on tight with an excited smile on his face - was to fly.

Without much of a second thought, Phil launched into the sky. The child let out a happy squeal as they soared through the air, rapidly ascending. He felt Techno let go of his clothes and instantly knew what the boy wanted. Making his grip firm, Phil carefully held Techno in front of himself; the boy quickly spread out his arms as they glided through the air.

Phil can faintly recall seeing humans do something similar to this with their children, back when he used to travel more, although their version was much less extreme.

Watching as Techno was happily giggling, Phil couldn’t help but feel... fulfilled. The voice agreed, for once not whining about Techno being lonely. 

Of course, this happy moment had to stop eventually, as Phil pulled Techno close as they landed. Years of flying experience meant that their landing was smooth (aside from the slight stumble when Phil’s feet first touched the ground). He put down Techno and watched as the boy ran over to the fence, peaking through it to get a closer look at the pigs. Chuckling at Techno’s excitement, Phil approached the fence, watching as one of the pigs came over to Techno, who extended a hand forward, petting the animal. 

Moving his gaze to the rest of the pen, the other pigs could be seen lazing about, merely enjoying the nice weather. Or at least they were until a shrill squeal sounded out from one of the back corners, disturbing the peace. The loud noise caused Phil to flinch, his sensitive ears twitching at the sound. On the other hand, Techno’s reaction was more positive, as the boy lifted himself over the fence, into the pen, and rushed to the source of the sound. From where he was standing - hands over his ears, Phil could see Techno tackling something, another squeal emanating from the corner. 

“Tech’!”

Once again, Phil’s wings opened as he flew over the fence and over to where Techno had gone. However, the sight he was greeted with was much different than the one he expected. Techno had another kid pinned to the ground and the pinned child wasn’t even attempting to escape. Techno’s long, curly tail was _wagging_ back and forth, excitedly.

“Techno? What’s going on?”

The piglin hybrid snapped his attention towards Phil, scrambling to get off the other kid and offering the other boy a hand. As soon as the other boy accepted the offered hand, Techno pulled him up and dragged him closer to Phil. Now that the new boy was no longer on the ground, Phil could get a good look at him. 

**_You have got to be kidding me…_ **

The boy was a hybrid, but not just any hybrid, no, this boy was a pig hybrid. A wild pig - a boar perhaps? - with his brown colored, fuzzy, not-floppy ears, his curly tail, and hooved feet. Half of his face was covered with his messy brown hair, but Phil could still see the hints of fear on his face.

Crouching down, Phil held out his hand, just like he’d done for Techno. The pig hybrid uncertainly looked at the man’s hand before turning to Techno, whose hand he was still holding. Techno responded by letting go of the boy’s hand and pushing him towards Phil, who immediately caught him. The boy tensed up for a moment before relaxing in Phil’s hold. Techno squeezed his way into the hug, grabbing the boy’s attention. The piglin hybrid leaned up and nuzzled one of Phil’s cheeks, the pig hybrid watching with a confused look, before his eyes widened and he quickly mimicked Techno’s actions on Phil’s other cheek.

If a disembodied voice could look smug, then Phil’s definitely would be.

_More~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people make Wilbur some kind of aquatic hybrid, but me? I believe in Wilboar Soot supremacy. **_Chaos piglets all the way._**
> 
> ~~Edit: I'm currently doing a vote on my tumblr to determine Tommy's hybrid! If you see this, you should go check it out (and maybe vote).~~
> 
> Voting has ended!
> 
> [Original Vote Post](https://dumbleedee.tumblr.com/post/634523810530492416/hey-guys-for-those-of-you-that-enjoy-my-hybrid) | [Current Votes](https://dumbleedee.tumblr.com/post/634536791110795264/current-votes-for-tommys-animal-type)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this fic on my Tumblr (https://dumbleedee.tumblr.com/) for the past 2-3 days and thought I'd post it here too.
> 
> Updates will happen whenever I finish the chapter (they'll be posted on Tumblr first tho).


End file.
